


Robots and Ponies

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-17
Updated: 2005-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post-"Not Fade Away."





	Robots and Ponies

Buffy stares at Gunn's robot collection, which somehow survived the battle in L.A. and made it to their apartment in Rome. She runs the duster over it. Usually, she doesn't do house chores, but tonight's special. Or at least that's what Gunn told her when he called earlier.

For a moment, she misses Sunnydale. She doesn't have tin robots. Everything that she once owned besides her nifty scythe is in a hole formerly known as Sunnydale. Of course, Gunn didn't own robots until his job at Wolfram & Hart. He had far less than her growing up.

She shakes the thoughts from her head and goes to the shower. The water's hot and cleansing. She doesn't understand what is about cleaning that makes her sweat. The only sweating she plans on doing is with Gunn later. With a smile, she shampoos her hair and washes her body. She almost drops the soap when the shower curtain opens.

"Hey," Gunn smiles at her. He leans in to kiss her, despite that water drips down his body. "Didn't mean to scare you? Were those Slayer senses turned off or maybe it was that Christina Aguilera I heard you singing?"

"I was not," Buffy stammers. "If you tell anyone…" Her finger pokes him in the chest, splashing more water onto him and the floor.

Gunn chuckles. "I know; slow death by Slayer." He pulls back. "It's not like you have a bad voice."

Buffy reaches for the knobs, turning the water off. "Way to butter up me up." She grabs a fluffy pink towel from the shelf, drying herself off. "So what's the big night?" Surprises aren't on the list of Buffy favorites, but date night surprises with Gunn are always something she loves.

"You know me, only the best for my girl." He watches her with intent. "Your package came today. It's on the sofa."

Buffy's eyes light up, and she hurriedly wraps the towel around her body. "Package." She races off to the living room where a brown box sits. Not waiting for Gunn to catch up with her, she starts opening it. Her laughter echoes through the apartment as she feels Gunn's arms wrap around her waist.

"Like them?" he asks, kissing her neck.

She pulls out the My Little Ponies, one by one. There's ten different colored ones in all, and some have wings, others horns, and one has jeweled eyes. She remembers the box in the lost basement of the ones her mother bought her as a child. "It's perfect." Turning in his arms, she hugs him. "I love you." In one hand, she clutches a pony with green shamrocks on its hips, knowing that it'll be going on the shelf next to Gunn's robots.


End file.
